Me prefieres a mi (Continuación)
by Iloveyaoiemi
Summary: Stan y Kyle tienen una relación, Kyle se esfuerza en aparentar que su relación es perfecta sin embargo las cosas cambian, Kyle no siente lo mismo por Stan, ¿desde cuando Craig prestaba tanta atención al pelirrojo? Mal resumen buena Historia… Cryle y Style…
1. Chapter 1

_**Notas: Hola Esta es la continuación de mi fic "me prefieres a mi" lo escribí cuando podía usar la cuenta "Crylelove" desgraciadamente por ciertas circunstancias (que no diré para no aburrir) ya no podre usar esa cuenta por lo cual decidí (después de un largo tiempo) continuar en mi actual cuenta espero y los seguidores de esta historia me entiendan y puedan disfrutarla los que no los invito a leerla de nuevo aquí: **_ s/8357870/1/Me-prefieres-a-mi __

_**Luego si les gusto continúen leyéndola en mi actual cuenta, disculpen las molestias ocasionadas y disfruten de la lectura.**_

…

_**Craig acelero mas la moto y después de unos minutos llego a la casa del pelirrojo, estuvo a punto de bajarse pero al observar como el auto de los Broflovski salía rápidamente, sin saber el porqué sintió la necesidad de seguir al vehículo algo le decía, que algo muy malo estaba a punto de suceder…**_

…

_**-¡¿Que sucedió!?- preguntaba exaltada la madre de cierto pelinegro…**_

_**-no lo sé- dijo Stan mientras que miraba a su madre…**_

_**-dios mío, ¿Por qué nadie nos dice nada?- decía la mujer preocupada, habían llegado al hospital y no sabían nada del pelirrojo desde que se lo llevaron a emergencias…**_

…

_**Los nervios de Craig aumentaron al observar como el auto se detenía en el estacionamiento del hospital y con mucho cuidado de no ser visto entro al edificio siguiendo sigilosamente a la familia de su pelirrojo…**_

_**-¿Qué paso?...- pregunto la mujer de cabellos rojos…**_

_**-lo siento Sr Broflovski- se excusaba el pelinegro…**_

_**Craig tembló al oír esas palabras tenía que buscar la forma de enterarse de los hechos y obviamente no podía llegar frente a ellos así como así**_

_**Joder…**_

_**-¿Qué le hiciste a Kyle?- pregunto enojado Craig frente al pelinegro…**_

_**-¿Craig?- pregunto extrañado Stan, ¿desde cuándo Craig estaba tan pendiente de Kyle? ¿Cómo se entero? Y al parecer no era el único…**_

_**-responde…- amenazo el pelinegro agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa, los demás presente estaban sorprendidos…**_

_**-¿la familia de Kyle Broflovski?- pregunto una enfermera**_

_**Todos observaron a la mujer, y Craig soltó al pelinegro…**_

_**-¿Qué le sucedió?- pregunto la pelirroja…**_

_**-al parecer se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza lo que le causo un derrame cerebral, gracias a dios pudo sobrevivir, pero no ah despertado y hasta que no lo haga no podremos saber si está completamente bien…- dijo la mujer…**_

…

_**Craig se había sentado un poco alejado de la familia de Kyle para no incomodar pero no se iría de ahí hasta que Kyle despertara…**_

_**-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Gerald al pelinegro**_

_**Este se sorprendió un poco, pero no dijo nada…**_

_**-Kyle me hablo de algo muy peculiar antes de, bueno tu sabes…- siguió el mayor Craig lo miro un tanto sorprendido…**_

_**-¿Qué le dijo?- pregunto **_

_**-solamente me dijo que estaba enamorado de otra persona…- Craig solo abrió mucho los ojos…**_

_**-y ya creo que se quien es…- termino de decir…**_

_**Craig solo sonrió…**_

_**-solo espero que esta vez sea feliz…- dijo…**_

_**-puede apostar por eso…- dijo Craig **_

_**Gerald solo sonrió y estrechando manos dijo…**_

_**-solo te queda convencer a Sheila Broflovski…- **_

_**Craig miro a la pelirroja quien armaba un escándalo por que no le habían dicho nada más de su hijo…**_

_**-pan comido…- dijo **_

…

_**-Kyle por favor despierta…- dijo tomando la mano del pelirrojo….**_

_**1 mes había pasado y el pelirrojo no había despertado…**_

_**-mmm…- dijo el pelirrojo despertando…**_

_**-¡Kyle!- exclamo el pelinegro mientras llamaba a la enfermera…**_

…

_**-¿Por qué tardan tanto para decirnos algo?- dijo Sheila enojada…**_

_**-tranquila amor, por lo menos sabemos que está bien…- dijo Gerald **_

_**-gracias Craig…- dijo la mujer…**_

_**-¿Por qué?- pregunto**_

_**-porque si no te hubieras quedado con él, todavía no sabríamos nada…- dijo Sheila ya que fue el pelinegro quien les aviso…**_

_**-no es nada…- dijo…**_

_**-pueden entrar- dijo una enfermera…**_

…

_**-hola Kyle…- saludo Sheila abrazando a su hijo…**_

_**Este no correspondió el abrazo…**_

_**-¿Quién es Kyle?- pregunto el pelirrojo mirando extrañado a los presentes**_

_**-¿Cómo?- Gerald se encontraba sorprendido al igual que el moreno…**_

_**-¿Kyle no recuerdas a tu familia?- pregunto extrañado el doctor.**_

_**-no…- respondió sin entender.**_

_**-tenemos un grave problema…- dijo el doctor- hablemos fuera…- **_

_**-Craig por favor quédate con el…- pidió Gerald…**_

_**-ok…- dijo nervioso Craig…**_

_**Una vez los adultos se fueron, Craig se acerco con cuidado al pelirrojo…**_

_**-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el ojiverde al moreno…**_

_**-mi nombre es Craig Tucker soy tu…- se corto y la tentadora idea de decirle que era su novio cruzo por su cabeza…**_

_**-¿mi?- insistió.**_

_**- tu amigo…- sonrió un poco **_

_**-ok, ¿Qué me paso?- pregunto…**_

_**-no lo sé no estaba en ese momento…- dijo un tanto triste…**_

_**-¿Por qué te pones triste…?- pregunto el pelirrojo**_

_**-es que si hubiese estado ahí lo hubiese evitado…-Kyle lo corto…**_

_**-estoy seguro de que no fue tu culpa…- dijo con una sonrisa…**_

_**-si…- dijo en un susurro…**_

_**-así que me llamo Kyle…- dijo el pelirrojo…**_

_**-Kyle Broflovski, ese es tu nombre…- dijo el moreno…**_

_**-eres muy guapo ¿estás seguro de que no eres mi novio?- dijo el pelirrojo jugando**_

_**Craig se sonrojo…**_

_**-es broma…- dijo Kyle con una sonrisa…**_

_**Craig también sonrió…**_

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas: gracias por leer necesitas sus comentarios para saber si lo continuo los adoro y lamento las molestias, por otro lado si desean que continúe alguna de las historias que escribí en "Crylelove" háganmelo saber y lo hare con gusto.**_


	2. Chapter 2

-¿de verdad no recuerdas nada?- pregunto Craig tratando de pasar del comentario anterior…

Kyle intento recordar algunas cosas siéndole imposible…

-no…- bajo la mirada algo triste…

-ya veo…- no sabía cómo actuar…

Hubo unos cuantos minutos de silencio incomodándolos a los dos…

-¿somos buenos amigos?- intento romper con la pesada atmosfera que se estaba formando…

-yo diría que sí, me contabas todo, de tu vida amorosa…- respondió Craig

-¿tengo novia?- pregunto interesado por el tema…

Craig dejo escapar una carcajada, intrigando al pelirrojo…

-¿Qué?- pregunto un tanto sonrojado por la vergüenza y cautivado por la seductora risa del otro…

-yo diría que no es una chica…- Kyle padeció…

-¿es…un…chi…co?- pregunto con nerviosismo…

El otro no pudo evitar soltar otra carcajada, ¡dios pero que adorable se veía en estos momentos!

La atmosfera había cambiado por una totalmente agradable…

-si- respondió

-¿soy gay?- pregunto algo choqueado…

-si- respondió…

-¿soy del otro bando?- pregunto

-si- respondió con una sonrisa…

-¿soy virgen?- pregunto repentinamente

-bueno, eso no lo sé, hasta donde sé si eres virgen- Craig lo pensó bastante…

El otro suspiro un tanto perturbado…

-¿Cómo es mi novio?- pregunto el...

-bueno su nombre es Stanley Marsh, aunque le dicen Stan y el es…- fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose bruscamente…

-¡Kyle!- exclamo Stan, yendo a abrazar al pelirrojo, quien estaba más que sorprendido, Craig frunció el seño…

-mmm… Hola- Kyle lo miro con sorpresa

-¿Qué te sucede Kyle?- pregunto Stan

-bueno, perdí la memoria- anuncio un tanto perturbado, esto fue como música para los oídos de Stan, ¿no recordaba nada?, eso significa… ¡no recuerda que le paso!...

-¿no me recuerdas?- pregunto viendo las orbes del pelirrojo el cual sin saber porque un sentimiento de temor y dolor lo abordo en tanto miraba esos ojos azules, sin querer comenzó a temblar ante el miedo que sin saber porque crecía cada vez mas.

-¡¿Kyle te encuentras bien?!- Craig se preocupo al observar las reacciones del menor, algo le decía que no fue un simple accidente ocasionado por un tropiezo como el otro moreno lo había descripto semanas atrás…

Sin embargo Kyle no reaccionaba, su corazón latía a mil por hora y sentía como la respiración le fallaba al mismo tiempo que imágenes le venían a la cabeza, ¡eran tantas que no podía descifrarlas! Y lloro confundido porque había reaccionado así ¿no se supone que era su novio quien lo tenia de las manos? ¿Por qué tanto temor?

Stan sudo al notar las reacciones de Kyle, a pesar de que este había perdido la memoria todavía le tenía pánico sin dudarlo era demasiado inteligente como para engañarlo… sin embargo este se encontraba débil e indefenso y el no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad que se le presentaba.

…

El doctor había dado de alta a Kyle recomendándoles que tuvieran paciencia tarde o temprano este recuperaría su memoria.

Kyle miraba a todos intentando recordar algo, sus padres, ike, sus amigos y su novio este lo tenía muy perturbado según había dicho tenía algo muy importante que anunciar y por eso esa pequeña reunión donde Craig no paraba de observarlo lo cual lo ponía mucho mas ¡nervioso!

-bueno sé que esto que diré le sonara muy extraño a todos, también tomara por sorpresas a muchos- comenzó Stan captando la miradas de todos los presentes- Kyle y yo antes de lo ocurrido habíamos tomado una decisión muy importante y a pesar de su estado no puedo esperar el día en el que lo que dijimos se cumpla, así que sin más rodeos me complace anunciarles que Kyle y yo nos vamos a casar.- termino de decir dejando sorprendidos a todos incluyendo al pelirrojo.

Y en ese momento Craig quiso golpear al pelinegro por decir semejante tontería… pero ¿si por eso Kyle no se atrevía a dejar a Marsh? y ¿si por eso esa vez se despidió del?

Kyle por otro lado quería huir salir corriendo de una vez por todas como una niña cobarde… ¡¿Qué diablos sucedía!? ¡¿Por qué quería llorar?! ¡¿Cuáles eran sus sentimientos?! ¡¿Quién era el antes!? ¡¿Por qué veía a Craig esperando una respuesta?!

"las heridas sanan pero el tiempo no se detiene, no entiendo porque sigues con él cuando aquí me tienes, esperando por ti, sé que me prefieres a mí, estoy consciente que lo quieres pero me amas a mi"

Continuara…

Notas: Disculpen la tardanza T.T tuve problemas porfa dejen sus comentarios me inspiran a lo grande…


End file.
